


Behave, Champion!

by insomniacfics



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dom/sub, Domination, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics
Summary: Y/N is the Galar Region Champion. While holding an annual meeting about the Galar Pokemon League, Y/N's acting weird!
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Behave, Champion!

Bede hid his smirk behind his hand as he watched the beloved Champion squirming in his seat. Y/N never did well in meetings to begin with, making it seem as though it was his usual fidgeting. However, Y/N’s face was slightly flushed and he coughed hard.

Raihan frowned at that. “Y/N, you feeling alright?” He asked, bringing attention to the champion. Y/N blushed more and looked away. “We can reschedule if you’re not feeling so great.”

“Yeah,” Nessa chuckled, smiling gently. “Seriously. If you need to leave, it’s okay. Your boyfriend can bring the notes for you afterwards.” She teased, gesturing to Bede.

Before Y/N could speak though, Bede waved his hand. “Really though. We do need to figure out what we need done for the gym challenge this year. It’s not too difficult if we go on the foundations of previous years.”

“Says the guy who was initiated by the Fairy Queen,” Bea sighed. She motioned towards the Ghost Gym Leader. “Well, since I’ll be training this year, Allister is taking my place.”

Y/N nodded. “Alright. I’ll be sure to let Leon kn-know,” He said, stuttering a slight as he shifted.

Bede sighed and stood. “Alright. Time for you to go,” He said, walking towards the Champion.

Y/N blushed more. “I’m sorry. I don’t know wh-what’s going on with me,” He apologized, bowing a slight as Bede helped support him.

“Just try and feel better,” Milo said softly, smiling his gentle smile.

Bede guided Y/N out before rushing him to the rooms in the hotel. He smirked as he watched Y/N stumble onto his knees as he locked the door behind him. “You’re terrible at playing stoic,” He teased, lifting his chin. Y/N moaned softly, his hips rocking a slight as he leaned into Bede’s touch. The Fairy Gym leader sighed, smiling and bent, kissing him. “Need me to take care of you?”

“Please!” Y/N begged, gripping his shirt. “I...fuck. I feel like I’m gonna explode,” He whined.

Bede smirked and lifted him up, carrying Y/N to the bed as the champion began to flutter his neck with kisses. He groaned and laid him down, quickly tore off the champion’s trousers, revealing the cock ring and buzzing plug. Bede hummed and reached into his pocket, gripping the remote and turning up the intensity. He grinned to himself as he saw how Y/N’s hips bucked up in depseration for more.

“So needy,” He growled, gripping Y/N’s cock gently. The champion gasped and mewled. “Already shaking? You know, I got you the cock ring specifically to stop you from cumming all over yourself.”

“Bede, please,” Y/N groaned. “I really can’t hold out. I need you. Now!”

“Alright, alright,” He scolded gently, vaguely hearing his phone buzz in his pocket as he shoved down his own pants, stroking himself slowly. “Why don’t you start by sucking my cock though? Can’t just plunge--Oh!” He gasped as Y/N immediately pounced.

The Champion quickly swallowed him down, moaning around him and bobbing his head along his length. Bede groaned and gripped his hair, watching the way Y/N took his length and smirked.

Y/N whimpered and looked up at him desperately, blushing a bit as he watched Bede smirk. He couldn’t believe he even agreed to it at all in the first place.

Right before the meeting, Bede held up the plug and ring for him, making him blush. “Let’s see how long you can hold that stoic face of yours,” The gym leader challenged.

Y/N always did love a challenge, especially with their bedroom antics, but this was a bit more than he could handle, he realized as his tongue dragged along the vein.

“Fuck yes,” Bede moaned, pulling back. He squeezed his cock and smirked. “On the bed, Champion.”

Y/N mewled and crawled onto the bed, spreading his legs. While his title was that, Bede always loved that he could easily dominate the man the moment he got a hold of him in the bedroom.

He gently gripped the base of the plug and pulled it out, watching as Y/N whimpered and whined at the loss before pushing himself inside. He groaned as Y/N clung to him, kissing him gently. “I’ve got an idea,” He growled softly, making Y/N blush a slight. “I’ll fuck you full and use that plug to make sure you stay full. We have a whole weekend to make sure not an ounce drips out of you, don’t we?”

Y/N groaned. “Bede, you’re a fuck-fucking perv,” He whined, rocking his hips.

“Oh you love it,” He chuckled, thrusting into him.

Y/N cried out and rocked hard against him, gripping the back of Bede’s shirt as he was fucked into. It was always so desperate when they played these games. He could never get enough it seemed. He couldn’t help the way he loved how Bede could angle himself and find his sweet spot. He also couldn’t help the cry that escaped when Bede took the cock ring off of him.

“That’s it. Let go for me, Y/N,” Bede ordered affectionately as he stroked Y/N’s cock in time with his thrusts. Y/N quickly orgasmed, ruining their shirts as Bede fucked him through it, making him groan. “Fuck...so tight…” He moaned before letting out a whine as he pushed deep into him, orgasming with Y/N.

He kissed Y/N’s jaw gently, earning softly whimpers. He carefully pulled away and grabbed the plug, sliding it back into Y/N. He smirked and set the vibrations to low as he stood proudly over him, reaching into his pocket.

He smirked as he read the text from Marnie. ‘I know for a fact that it wasn’t Y/N’s idea. I won’t tell anyone but could you please keep your games in the bedroom. Your sex drive is gonna get you both in huge trouble and I’m not covering for you again.’

“Marnie knows,” Bede said simply, smirking as Y/N’s face flushed brightly. “Maybe I should send her a picture of the sex-maniac champion that you are?”

Before Y/N could answer, Bede set the buzzer to high, making Y/N moan instead as he shook. “So cute,” Bede praised, smirking.


End file.
